Mobile Suit Gundam MS IGLOO
is a series of CGI feature short films of the popular Gundam meta-series. The series' storyline takes place during the One Year War of the Universal Century. Two series have been released under the original title: 'The Hidden One Year War, which was exclusively shown at Bandai Museum in Matsudo, Japan but has seen a limited release on DVD, and ''Apocalypse 0079'', an OVA series released on DVD starting in April, 2006. The director of MS IGLOO is Takashi Imanishi (previously directed Mobile Suit Gundam 0083: Stardust Memory), and Yutaka Izubuchi is the supervisor. A sequel series, ''Mobile Suit Gundam MS IGLOO 2: The Gravity Front''', was released on October, 2008. Overview ''Mobile Suit Gundam Ms igLoo Taking place at roughly the same time as the original 1979 series, Ms igLoo follows the exploits of the Principality of Zeon's 603rd Technical Evaluation Unit, a special crew of weapons development researchers. Stationed aboard the former civilian cargo ship Jotunheim (named after the land of the giants in Norse mythology), the unit field-tests various prototype weapons for combat use under the supervision of Engineer Lieutenant Oliver May. IGLOO's six episodes chronicle the 603rd's adventures at pivotal episodes throughout the One-Year War that were barely mentioned in-depth in the original series. ''Mobile Suit Gundam Ms igLoo 2: Gravity Front'' was announced on March 25, 2008. The series would consist of three 30-minute episodes and have its setting based on Earth and from Earth Federation's point of view. The 3D CGI will be in high definition, higher in quality than what was seen in the previous productions. The production staff is largely unchanged, though the mecha designers behind the design works in this series are Yutaka Izubuchi, Kimitoshi Yamane, Takuhito Kusanagi, Shinji Aramaki and Fumihiro Katagai. The super high-detail designs will appear in the U.C. Hardgraph line and be used as is in the animation. The 1st episode "Shoot at that Death!" was officially released on October 24, 2008. The 2nd episode "King of the Land, Forward!" was released on January 23, 2009. The 3rd episode "Odessa, Iron Storm!" was released on April 24, 2009. Staff *Director: Takashi Imanishi *Screenplay: Asahide Ōkuma, Hiroshi Ōnogi *Base Mechanical Design: Kunio Okawara *Supervisor: Yutaka Izubuchi *Design Works: Yutaka Izubuchi, Hajime Katoki, Shinji Aramaki, Kimitoshi Yamane, Kenji Fukuoka *Historical Settings: Tadashi Nagase *Music: Megumi Ōhashi *Planning and Production: Sunrise Theme music ; by Taja :Theme song to . ; by Taja :Theme song to . ;Mr. Lonely Heart by Haruna Yokota :Theme song to ;Places in the Heart by Shinji Kakijima :Theme song to ;No Limit∞ by Taja :Theme song to Cast ''The Hidden One Year War'' & Apocalypse 0079 *Oliver May — Hideo Ishikawa *Monique Cadillac — Miki Nagasawa *Martin Prochnow — Shōzō Iizuka *Albert Schacht — Tamio Ōki *Domenico Marquez — Katsuya Shiga *Erich Kruger — Hiroshi Matsumoto *Hideto Washiya — Jun Fukuyama *Jean Xavier — Mikako Takahashi *Aleksandro Hemme — Katsuhisa Hōki *Demeziere Sonnen — Masuo Amada *Jean Luc Duvall — Takaya Hashi *Werner Holbein — Ken'yū Horiuchi *Erwin Cadillac - Sayaka Aida *Herbert von Kuspen - Ikuya Sawaki *Gihren Zabi — Banjō Ginga *Federico Czariano — Jōji Nakata ''Gravity Front'' *Ben Barberry — Masaki Terasoma *Papa Sidney Lewis — Nobuyuki Hiyama *Michael Colmatta — Hiroki Tōchi *Harman Yandell — Tsutomu Isobe *Rayban Surat — Katsuyuki Konishi *Arleen Nazon — Kikuko Inoue *Clyde Bettany — Kōji Yusa *Milos Karppi — Taiten Kusunoki *Doroba Kuzwayo — Kentarō Itō *Death deity — Kikuko Inoue *Kycilia Zabi — Mami Koyama *Elmer Snell — Akio Ōtsuka Episodes The Hidden One Year War (1年戦争秘録) 1. The Serpent That Vanished at Loum (大蛇はルウムに消えた) :(U.C. 0079.01.04 - 0079.01.17) :With the outbreak of the One Year War, the Principality of Zeon assembles a team of soldiers, technicians, and engineering specialists on the ship Jotunheim to form the 603rd Technical Evaluation Unit, in charge of assessing various prototype weapons. :Their first assignment to test the Jormungand, a powerful long-range plasma cannon capable of taking out a battleship in a single shot. However, the weapon's maiden appearance at the Battle of Loum becomes its last, as a new member of the Zeon arsenal soon arrives to prove the Jormungand obsolete. As the Zeon force decimates the Federation armada, Chief Gunnery Officer Lt. Aleksandro Hemme uses the Jormungand to take down a Federation Magellan-class warship, but dies in thee process, ending the Dreadnaught era of space warfare. 2. The Howl that Dyed the Setting Sun (遠吠えは落日に染まった) :(U.C. 0079.04.29 - 0079.05.11) :As the Earth Drop operations begin, the 603rd is assigned to test the transformable mobile tank Hildolfr. The task falls onto Maj. Demeziere Sonnen, a respected armored warfare instructor who is now disgraced and troubled by dope addiction from his own misery after Zeon abandoned armored vehicles in favor of mobile suits. :When the team drops into Arizona for field tests, they find their assigned drop zone supply depot destroyed — by a team of Zakus captured by a Federation assault team. Sonnen is forced to bring the uncalibrated Hildolfr into battle. The fast and powerful mobile tank proves its mettle by taking out all enemies, but not without the cost of Sonnen's life. 3. The Illusion That Lingers above the Orbit (軌道上に幻影は疾る) :(U.C. 0079.10.24 - 0079.11.10) :Upon news of a powerful new Federation mobile suit, Zeon propagandizes the EMS-10 Zudah mobile suit as superior to the Federation prototype. The 603rd is put in charge of testing three prototypes with the help of Zimmad Company test pilot Maj. Jean-Luc Duvall. However, the testing soon goes wrong after one of the Zudahs flies out of control and breaks up during a combat simulation against a Musai warship, killing the pilot. :To add insult to injury, the Jotunheim crew is shocked to learn that the Federation already knows the Zudah's shameful background — it is a revival of a project that lost a competition for Zeon's first combat mobile suit (to the Zaku I) due to a lethal design flaw. The Zudah is doomed to lose all honor and become a ghost fighter. As the Jotunheim responds to the distress call of Zeon forces seeking rescue in Earth orbit after retreating from Odessa, the disgraced Duvall sorties in his Zudah to engage the incoming Federation forces to prove its worth (and also his) one last time. Apocalypse 0079 (黙示録0079) 1. I Saw the Ocean Above The Jaburo's Skies (ジャブロー上空に海原を見た) :(U.C. 0079.12.03 - 0079.12.07) :With Zeon losing their foothold on Earth, the 603rd is given a new project — to infiltrate a prototype weapon into Federation airspace and attack Federation warships launching from Jaburo. Ensign Werner Holbein, an arrogant naval officer who boasts a proud maritime family tradition, is assigned to the Jotunheim to pilot the mobile diver unit Ze'Gok. :However, the testing goes well below expectation, as both Holbein's test drop ends in failure after unable to score any hit with the Ze'Gok. On the third and final drop, Holbein manages to destroy a handful of Federation ships with a direct reentry/free descent before letting loose the attached "Kuhblume" beam scatter cannon. Before he could celebrate, two Core Booster II fighters arrive and shoot down both the Ze'Gok and the retrieving Gaw carrier, killing Holbein in the process. 2. Go Beyond the Peak of Light (光芒の峠を越えろ) :(U.C. 0079.12.28 - 0079.12.30) :The situation for Zeon is getting desperate after the Federation successfully launches Operation Cembalo: the assault on the space asteroid fortress Solomon. Upon arriving at A Baoa Qu, the Jotunheim is visited by Col. Herbert von Kuspen, an uptight high-rank commander from an elite battalion, who immediately tries to assume command of the ship but meets resistance from both Monique and Prochnow. He brings along a squad of Oggo mobile pods and their pilots he claims are the "Principality's elite soldiers" — who are actually young cadets forcefully mobilized from the homeland. To Monique's shock, the most enthusiastic of the recruits is actually her younger brother Erwin. :The Jotunheim is then dispatched to lunar space and ordered to test and perfect the Oggos. At Granada airspace they run into Federation forces and Erwin leads a squad of three Oggos into battle. After fierce fighting, it all ends up with only Erwin and a Ball pilot remaining, both have their weapons malfunctioned. Though he manages to convinces the Federation pilot to surrender, they die from a stray shot fired by a Federation Salamis cruiser that arrived on the scene. Monique breaks down at her brother's death and Oliver is shocked to spot a weird new weapon on the radar. 3. Soul Returns to Thunder (雷鳴に魂は還る) :(U.C. 0079.12.31 - 0080.01.01) :Just as Gihren Zabi proudly announces to his troops the decimation of the Federation fleet by the Solar Ray, the 603rd receives its latest prototype weapon — the massive Big-Rang mobile armor. :When the Federation launches a two-pronged pincer attack on A Baoa Qu, the Kuspen Combat Battalion is assigned to defend the E field, and Oliver (to his shock) is ordered to pilot the Big-Rang. When the Jotunheim encounters a vanguard detachment of the Federation fleet, Oliver manages to inflict heavy casualties on the Federation forces with the help of Monique and Kuspen. Although the Big-Rang pushes back the first wave, the swarm of Federation GMs eventually overwhelm and destroy the mobile armor, as well as killing Kuspen. As the retreating Jotunheim mourns the loss of their friends, a small group of survivor mobile suits approaches, among them an alive Oliver held by Monique's heavily damaged Zudah. Gravity Front (重力戦線) 1. Shoot at that Death! (あの死神を撃て!) :(U.C. 0079.04.26 - 0079.04.27) :The Federation forces are routed in face of the onslaught of the Zeon Zakus during Earth Drop Operations. When the main forces are retreating for resupply, Lt. Ben Barberry, who leads an anti-mobile suit tactical squad, is ordered by his arrogant superior, Col. Michael Colmatta, to advance and ambush the pursuing Zeon forces. Unknown to others, Barberry, who loses every subordinate in the previous engagements, is frequently haunted by a spirit called Shinigami, who patrols the battlefield collecting souls of fallen warriors. :Barberry and his platoon arrives at the outskirt of a ruined mining town and receives information of two Zakus (instead of three from the intelligence report) rampaging through a nearby supply depot. The ambush is set but fails to achieve an immediate kill when one of the squads fires their Regina missile too early. Despite eventually destroying the first target, the second Zaku soon dashes in for backup and kills everyone except Barberry. Enraged, Barberry attempts to make a last stand and manages to score a direct hit when the Zaku accidentally falls into a pothole. Thinking he's the sole survivor again, Barberry is shocked to see a third Zaku rising up from a camouflaged underground hiding. Knowing that his fate is sealed, Barberry empties his service pistol at the incoming Giant of Death. 2. King of the Land, Forward! (陸の王者、前へ!) :(U.C. 0079.07.21 - 0079.07.26) :Sgt. Rayban Surat is transferred to the 1st Platoon, 301st Tank Squadron of the Federation's 44th Hybrid Regiment as a driver for Lt. Harmon Yandell, a seasoned ace of the variant-5 Type 61 tank. However, Yandell is a man with his own demon — he survived an encounter with Zeon's feared "White Ogre" Cpt. Elmer Snell at the cost of his left leg, and sees himself as a homeless dead man walking. His previous drivers have either been killed, or gone insane seeing the Death Deity haunting Yandell's back. After seeing Yandell's irrational behavior, Surat asked his commanding superior, Col. Colmatta, to relieve Yandell's command. Instead of doing so, Colmatta approved Yandell's mad plan to launch a night assault on the oncoming Zeon force, which Snell leads. :Yandell's squadron of eight tanks ambushes Snell's Zaku tri-squad at a plain where the Federation suffered a major defeat the previous day. Using the residual heat of tank wreckage as cover, the Type 61s fight a very disadvantaged battle and destroy two Zakus. Eventually only Yandell's tank and Snell's Zaku remain, and one bazooka shot from Snell appears to have stopped the tank. However, it turns out that Yandell was in a ninth tank and surprises Snell from behind, killing him. Yandell hails his apparent joy over killing his nemesis, only to be killed when a Zeon patrol sneaks up and fires a rocket at his tank. Surat jumps into a nearby pit and survives the battle. 3. Odessa, Iron Storm! (オデッサ、鉄の嵐！) :(U.C. 0079.11.08 - 0079.11.09) :Though Operation Odessa is proceeding, the 44th Hybrid Brigade suffers setbacks after its advance is bombarded by artillery fire from Zeon's Dabude-class land battleships. They are reinforced by three RTX-440 Guntanks (advanced versions of the RX-75 Guntank seen in the original series) piloted by a trio of convicts led by Lt. Arleen Nazon, a technical officer blamed and condemned to rot in jail after her lover, Clyde Bettany, defected to Zeon with information on the RTX-440. Arleen vows revenge for destroying her future. :The offensive resumes on the second day but the Zeon defenses hold against the Federation. Arleen's team penetrates enemy lines to provide artillery reconnaissance before storming and breaking into the Zeon forward base. In the midst of battle, Arleen's two teammates self-detonate their Guntanks, taking out one Dabude. The Federation forces again come under what appears to be friendly fire, but Arleen soon discovers that the gunfire came from a second Dabude. Refusing to obey Colmatta's order to ignore the target, Arleen charges at the enemy, suffering heavy damage from Zeon mobile suits defending the Dabude before crashing right in front of it. The giant landship stops in its tracks, and Bettany tries to convince Arleen over the radio to stop fighting. Overcome by her desire for revenge, Arleen activates the self-destruct system and destroys the Dabude. :Shortly afterwards, Arleen's soul awakes from the explosion, only to be informed by the Death Deity that Bettany is in fact a Federal double agent, who infiltrated Zeon command to secure the capture of a Dabude. Weapons and Support Unit ''The Hidden One Year War'' & Apocalypse 0079 Principality of Zeon *MS-05B Zaku I *MS-06C Zaku II Early Type *MS-06F Zaku II *MS-06JC Zaku II Ground Type *MS-06S Zaku II Commander Type *MS-09R Rick Dom *MS-14 Gelgoog *''Papua''-class supply ship *''Musai''-class light cruiser **''Komusai'' reentry vehicle *''Chivvay''-class heavy cruiser *''Gwazine''-class battleship *''Dolos''-class heavy carrier ship *''Gaw'' atmospheric attack carrier *HLV *HOTOL transport ship 603rd Technical Evaluation Unit *''Jotunheim'' — experimental support ship *QCX-76A Jormungand — super-large fusion plasma gun *YMT-05 Hildólfr — experimental transformable mobile tank *EMS-10 Zudah — prototype mobile suit *MSM-07Di Ze'Gok — amphibious atmospheric mobile diver unit *MP-02A Oggo — mobile pod *MA-05Ad Big Rang — combat support mobile armor Earth Federation *MS-06JC Zaku II Ground Type (captured units) *MS-06S Zaku II Commander Type (captured unit) *RGM-79 GM *RGM-79C GM Kai *RB-79 Ball — also the C and K subtypes *RX-78-2 Gundam (only brief cameo as video footage) *Type 61 main battle tank *Core Booster II Interceptor Type *''Magellan''-class battleship *''Salamis''-class cruiser ''Gravity Front'' Earth Federation *M101A3 — infantry anti-MS heavy guided missile launcher *M61A5 Type 61 "5 plus" main battle tank *RTX-440 Guntank Ground Assault Type *[GM#RGM-79.5BG.5D_GM_Ground_Type|RGM-79[G GM Ground Type]] *FF-X7 Core Fighter *''Dragonfly'' ferry aircraft *M353A4 Bloodhound — mobile suit combat support vehicle *''Big Tray'' class land battleship *''Heavy Fork'' class land battleship *M72 ½t Lakota — high-mobility vehicle *6x6 cargo truck Principality of Zeon *MS-05B Zaku I *MS-06J Zaku II Ground Type (including the Elmer Snell custom type) *MS-07B3 Gouf Custom *MS-09 Dom *Dopp fighter *Magella Attack tank *Magella Eins airborne battle tank *''Dabude'' class land battleship *''Gaw'' atmospheric attack carrier *B.M.C. Z78/2 general-purpose medium motorcycle *PVN.4/3 WAPPA — mobile hoverbike *PVN.3/2 Sauropelta — light mobile vehicle *PVN.44/1 Weasel - amphibious reconnaissance/warning vehicle *Russel 1/12 truck External links *MS IGLOO — Official Site (Japanese) *MS IGLOO 2 — Official Site *MS IGLOO USA — Official Site (English) * * * IGLOO Category:Universal Century Category:Anime of 2004 Category:Anime of 2006 Category:Sunrise Category:Anime OVAs es:MS IGLOO fr:Mobile Suit Gundam MS IGLOO it:Mobile Suit Gundam MS IGLOO nl:Mobile Suit Gundam MS IGLOO ja:機動戦士ガンダム MS IGLOO pt:Mobile Suit Gundam MS IGLOO th:โมบิลสูทกันดั้มเอ็มเอสอิกลู zh:機動戰士GUNDAM MS IGLOO